


Kissing Practice

by Poteto



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Obliviousness and denial, Teikou Era, This fic is basically Kise and Aomine only the rest of them barelly appear, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4683098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poteto/pseuds/Poteto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Aominecchi, isn't it obvious? I want you to teach me how to kiss."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing Practice

**Author's Note:**

> Do you know how Japanese people in shoujo manga first observe each other and then confess and then date and then much later kiss? I thought about it and I came up with this.  
> This is a super ultra mega late birthday gift to [Miu](http://maosstuff.tumblr.com/)! I'm sorry it took me so long to write you such a short story, but I hope you find it fun to read anyway. Thank you for always inspiring me with your art!

"Aominecchi. I can't kiss my girlfriend."

Daiki chokes on his juice. When he decided to have lunch with Kise, he did not expect this.

He had found out recently that hanging out with Kise could be really nice. He was always babbling nonsense, true, but it was usually a slightly more interesting nonsense than Satsuki's nonsense and he was not eerily quiet like Tetsu. In other words, Daiki was quite happy that Kise joined the basketball team. Kise was somebody he could easily be friends with. Also, he knew that Kise had the potential to be a fun match in court - not that he was willing to say that out loud, of course, because if Kise's ego got any bigger, his head would probably explode. 

The thing is that, when Satsuki announced that she was going to have lunch with her girl friends and Tetsu vanished (as always), Daiki kindly showed his secret lunch spot to Kise. Thus, the two of them could sit together and enjoy the interval between morning and afternoon classes by themselves instead of sharing a family meal with the rest of the team (something that was fun, but try to have lunch every single day with a green haired stepmom telling you to eat your vegetables while your midget red haired stepfather agrees. It gets old really fast.) Daiki could have called Murasakibara instead - he liked the giant weirdo - or Haizaki - despite of their differences, Daiki and Haizaki had similar taste in women, which could be and interesting conversation topic - or even one of his friends from the class, but somehow it felt right to call Kise and Kise only. There is this strange urge within his chest to spend time alone with Kise that he gave up on trying to explain because it feels complicated and Daiki hates complicated stuff.

It becomes a usual event: once or twice a week, Daiki and Kise meet by chance on the way to the cafeteria. So, instead of joining the others, they go to eat by themselves on Daiki's secret lunch spot. Not anything fancy, it is actually just a spot outside in which they can sit beneath the shadows of the trees and eat peacefully - or as peacefully as they can while, between a mouthful of food and another, they bicker about all of the small things. A few weeks later, that becomes Daiki and Kise's secret lunch spot and everyone else seems to agree, because not even Kise fangirls try to bother them there. Which can be because of how out of the way that spot is, so no one really goes there, but still. Daiki likes better to think their schoolmates recognized that spot as sacred and decided to keep distance. 

What Daiki wanted out of this was spend time with Kise. What he did not want was to hear about a girlfriend, because _what the hell_?

"What do you mean you can't kiss your girlfriend?"

And who is this girlfriend, by the way? Daiki has seen a particular pretty girl with brown hair following Kise around lately more than the rest of the girls, but he thought she was just a regular fangirl. Earlier he saw Haizaki teasing Kise about how hot she was and how Kise was going to lose her if he kept paying more attention to the club activities than to her, but Kise seemed unfazed by it. Was he that confident? Or was he just pretending not to care in front of Haizaki?

"I simply can't!" Kise whines. "We've been dating for almost two weeks, right? And I _reeeeaaally_ think she wants me to kiss her, but whenever we have the right situation and the right mood... I just can't."

Daiki suddenly feels annoyed. Probably because he is pissed off that Kise has a girlfriend while he - and most people at their age, honestly – does not. Yeah, that sounds about right.

"And why are you telling me this, you asshole?" Daiki grabs Kise's wrist and uses his sleeve to wipe the juice that is dripping from his chin. Kise wails in disgust, but Daiki ignores him. "Why do you think I care if you're too chicken to kiss your own girlfriend?"

As soon as the sentence leaves his lips, Daiki knows what he wants to hear in response: he wants Kise to say that he is not ready for a girlfriend and he is breaking up with her right now, immediately. He feels a little guilty about it - it is petty to wish that your friend's relationship go wrong just because you are single - but he cannot deny to himself: he doesn't want Kise to date that girl. Or any girl, for the time being.

"The problem is that I'm inexperienced." Kise complains. "I never kissed anyone. I mean... I'm good at everything I want to, but I can only know for sure after the first time I try."

"Die. Go throw yourself in a pit and die hard."

"Aominecchi, I'm asking for help here!"

"How the fuck am I supposed to help you?"

"Well, kissing it is something you get good at by practicing, isn't it? If I practice enough, I'll be good at it and I'm going to be able to kiss her." Kise concludes in a rather prideful tone, as if he got the solution to a very difficult problem, but his confident smile falters when he sees Daiki staring blankly at him, unaware of what he's trying to say. He sighs. "Aominecchi, isn't it obvious? I want you to teach me how to kiss."

Fortunately Daiki had already finished his lunch, or else he would find himself choking again. His heart races and his face burns - and he hopes that his skin is dark enough to hide that he is actually blushing - and he didn't even fully absorb what Kise meant by that. Teach him? How to kiss? He means theoretically, doesn't he? He cannot mean that he wants the two of them to kiss, can he? The thought of kissing Kise... It makes Daiki itchy inside.

"W-What are you saying?" He stammers, but feels less at loss when he notices that Kise's cheeks are also dusted with pink and he is pressing his lips in a tight line. _Yeah, you better be uncomfortable too, you rotten tomato_. "How can I teach... You know I never kissed anyone either, right?"

"I know."

Daiki shoves him to the side so hard that Kise actually falls over, wailing loudly like the giant baby he is.

"What was _that_ for?" He whines.

"At least doubt it, damn it!" Daiki barks at the same time he gives Kise a hand to sit up again. "Also, if you know, why are you asking me?"

"Well... I thought we could learn together?" Kise starts to pull the hem of his own sleeves, avoiding Daiki's eyes. "I mean... We can practice. If we suck at it, we won't go telling everybody about it, right?"

Confusing thoughts churn within his head, and, honestly, the most confusing part is that he wants to agree. Nonetheless, there is the rational part of him that - a part that Satsuki insists that doesn't exist, but it definitely is there - reminds him of one important detail: Kise has a girlfriend. Daiki is not a dating expert, but he is fairly sure that you are not supposed to kiss other people when you are with someone.

"Isn't that cheating on your girlfriend?" 

At that, Kise tenses up and definitely avoids looking at Daiki. "We're both males and friends, so it doesn't count."

Daiki still wants to argue. The rational part of him doesn't think gender has anything to do with it. Once you start dating someone, you are not supposed to go around kissing other people. Period. He is almost sure that Kise himself isn't so convinced by his own arguments or else he would at least freaking look Daiki in the eyes while they talk.

However, there is a part of him - the part that listen to his own instincts rather that logic shit - wants to kiss Kise on the spot. He'd be lying if he said he never thought about it. Kise _is_ , indeed, beautiful and Daiki always had a thing for his face. Kise might never had won against Daiki when they play each other, but if he had been close to win several times, it was more because Daiki got distracted by looking at his face than for any other reason. He _wanted_ to kiss Kise, God damn it, so much that he started to try to convince himself that it wasn't something bad to do at all.

“I mean…” Kise continues, still avoiding Daiki's eyes. "It's not like we're doing this for fun or anything. It's not like you're _in love_ with me." Is Daiki imagining it or there is a hint of bitterness on his voice? "So it's not cheating."

The rational part of his brain is still there calling bullshit on that. But maybe Satsuki is right. His rational part is so small and weak that it might as well cease to exist one of these days, because the next thing Daiki says is: "Whatever."

Kise's whole face lights up and he finally lifts his gaze to meet Daiki's. He looks like a child who just heard that Christmas is coming earlier this year, big golden eyes sparkling with happiness. Daiki has to swallow hard and remind himself that this is Kise, his teammate and friend, and he is still an annoying little shit with the worst personality, regardless of how adorable he is able to look. This is Kise, a cheeky brat, not an oversized puppy. Daiki's heart is racing too fast to his liking.

“Does that mean yes?” Kise asks excitedly. “You’re going to help me?”

“Sure, it’s no biggie, right?”

“Thanks, Aominecchi!”

Daiki lets out a shameful yelp because Kise simply hurls himself onto him to a hug. It is Daiki’s turn to fall over and Kise goes down with him, his arms firmly wrapped around Daiki. He curses and complains, but Kise just laughs as if it is nothing, but having a 5’7” tall model on top of you is no joke.

“Are you an idiot?” Daiki barks.

“Sorry, Aominecchi~” Kise singsongs. “I didn’t know you were this weak.”

“Weak… I’ll show you the weak, you soggy bread.”

The awkwardness of their conversation is easily forgotten when they go back to their familiar bickering. Kise shrieks when Daiki struggles himself free of his arms to actually wrestle him. They roll over in a mess of tangled limbs and pained grunts until Daiki finds himself on top of Kise, holding his wrists firmly against the floor.

“Who’s weak now?” He smile smugly as Kise struggles.

“Nooo!” Kise struggles more, but he is laughing. “Aominecchi, let go!”

“Oh? Why don’t you make me, since you’re so strong?”

“I lied! Aominecchi is strong too!”

“Too? Don’t you mean I’m the strongest?”

“I definitely don’t mean that.”

“Oi, aren’t you being too… too…”

Daiki trails off when he suddenly notices the compromising position they got themselves in. Kise’s laughter dies slowly and pink dusts his pale cheeks because he too realizes that Daiki’s face is so close they can feel each other’s breath.

This is it, Daiki thinks. Kise’s lips are inches away from his and he totally has permission to kiss him now. He absently lets go of one of Kise’s wrists and reaches for his cheek. His skin is as soft as it looks and it heats up beneath Daiki’s fingers. He starts to lean in and…

“WAAH!” Kise shoves him away so suddenly that Daiki almost has a heart attack.

“What the _fuck_ , Kise?”

“What are you _doing_?” Kise wails as Daiki gets off him and lets him sit up.

“What does it look like?” Daiki snarls, but now his face is hot too. Being so harshly rejected was a cruel attack on his pride and now he is beyond embarrassed. “Didn’t you ask me to… t-to… _To do this_?”

“I d-did!” Kise looks away, nervous. “But are… are we going to do it here? Just like that? I mean… It’s our first kiss and…”

Now not only his face, but also his necks and ears are burning, and he cannot bring himself to look at Kise anymore. Holy shit, it is just like Kise to make things even more complicated, honestly.

“D-don’t be ridiculous! You said yourself said that these kisses don’t count, so who cares?”

As soon as the words leave his mouth, he realizes that he cares. He does not want to half-ass this. He liked the idea of kissing Kise while they are lying on the grass and laughing together. It seemed nice and almost romantic – not that he was looking for romance _at all,_ of course, it just felt like a nice scenario and stuff – but Kise blew it, of course. Kise always ruins everything, the stupid thing.

“Right.” Kise mutters and this time Daiki is almost sure that there is sadness on his voice. “It doesn’t mean anything. Let’s do it then, who cares?”

Kise turns to Daiki again and, while his cheeks are still flushed red, there is nothing but angry determination in his eyes. Daiki knows that stubborn sparkle all too well. It is the expression Kise wears everytime he loses a one-on-one, but wants to try  again albeit knowing he is not going to win. Daiki bites his lower lip, very aware that this is not the right mood for kissing.

“Okay.” He mutters softly and shifts his position to get more comfortable.

Kise closes his eyes and waits on the same spot, but his expression is still hard and his shoulders are still stiff. Daiki sighs. Good thing that he doesn't want anything romantic – he does not – because this is the less romantic first kiss that he can think off – not that this counts as an actual kiss.

He swallows hard again and leans in until their lips touch. Kise flinches, but he doesn't pull away, determined to make at least this part work. He draws his hands to cup Kise’s face between them and pulls apart just a few inches before leaning to kiss him again. This time, Kise’s mouth feels a little more relaxed and Daiki feels a pair of hands tugging his shirt lightly. It is pure instinct that makes him lick Kise’s lips just like it is out of surprise that Kise gasps and lets him deepen the kiss.

From them on, things turn a little bit sloppy: their noses get in the way and so do their teeth. Maybe both of them are too eager to win and be the better first kisser – and Daiki is not sure of how they plan to do that, but he knows that they are both thinking about wining in some way. However, it turns out as a somewhat desperate kiss and, when they finally pull apart to catch their breath, they end up making a wet noise – which Daiki secretly finds kind of hot, but he suppresses the thought quickly – and Kise’s lips look damp and red.

“I… wow.” Kise mutters, breathless.

Daiki does not say anything. He does not trust himself to talk right now. Not when it feels like his heart is about to jump out of his chest.

“So…” Kise tries after a few seconds. “How was it?”

Daiki wants to laugh, but he tries his best to hold it back. He doesn't need to show how nervous he is by laughing hysterically right now and he definitely does not need to get Kise into his whining mood about it.

“I don’t know. Kind of… wet.”

“ _Eeew_!”

“What? You were kissing me too, so you felt it to, didn’t you?”

“I… I did, b-but…! It sounds gross when you say it like that!”

“Whatever! It wasn’t _bad_ , okay?”

“That is not enough.” Kise pouts. “I can’t be just _not bad_. I have to be great at everything I do.”

“Well…” A voice inside his head – a voice that reminds him too much of Satsuki – is yelling at him to stop and do not say what he is about to say, because… He cannot hear what the voice is yelling anymore, seeing that his words sound louder than it: “If you want to be better at it, we just have to keep practicing, right?”

This is not something you should suggest to your friends. It is definitely not something you should say to a friend who has a girlfriend. Yet, Daiki adamantly refuses to think about the reasons why this is a bad idea, since he wants to do it again. He wants to hold Kise between his arms and kiss him breathless over and over. He will not think of reasons or anything else because that will lead him to trouble and might lead him not to kiss Kise again, and he does not want that.

He feels, nonetheless, both anxious and pleased when Kise looks at him, flushed, and says: “Okay.”

And that is their deal. A few times a week, they go to their secret lunch spot to talk, eat and then kiss. No one ever goes there, so they have enough privacy. It is not unusual for them to be together, since they always got along pretty well, so none of his friends seems to suspect a thing.

Both of them are quick learners, so their little secret practice soon turns out to be something less clumsy and more fun. They can now successfully kiss without drooling all over each other. Daiki finds out that Kise can be quite skilled with his tongue and also that he likes it sweet and rough – he always wears that dazed and satisfied look whenever Daiki kisses him hard enough the leave his lips red and a little swollen. Soon enough he starts looking forward to his meetings with Kise.

Part of him is worried that one day Kise will ask him how his smooches are now and Daiki will have to say that they are great. And what will happen next? They will stop? Daiki doesn't want that. However, Kise never mentions it again, so this weird friends-with-benefits thing lingers. It is the elephant in the room that both of them chose to ignore and never ever talk about it. They don't change how they treat each other. They still go to practice. They still team up to complain when Satsuki makes them study. They still go out with the rest of the first string players to eat ice cream together. Sometimes Kise’s girlfriend shows up after practice and drags him away, leaving Daiki uncomfortable and restless. Neither of them ever mentions it.

Daiki avoids thinking about it by himself. He ignores the guilt he feels towards Kise’s girlfriend. He repeats constantly to himself that Kise is not cheating on her, because they are just friends. As long as they are having fun and not hurting anyone, it is not a problem, is it? Moreover, Daiki manages to pretend everything is okay until a few weeks later on morning practice.

Kise is being his arrogant usual self and he challenges Haizaki even when it is plain obvious that Haizaki is still above Kise in skill.

“Ah, ah…” Murasakibara comments absently while they watch. “Kise-chin is no good.”

Daiki feels slightly annoyed by it. Kise is always working hard to be _his_ rival and Daiki has fun playing him, so he does not want people thinking that Kise is useless.

“No, he’s pretty good for a newbie.” He retorts. He starts to explain that Haizaki is a prick, but he is strong as well – which does not mean that Kise is weak – but then Kise proceeds to have his ass kicked. Daiki sighs and, feeling Tetsu’s curious look, he adds: “Well, it’s true that he tried too soon.”

After that, Murasakibara shrugs it off and he and Tetsu start to bicker over stupid things as usual. Akashi and Midorima walk away discussing Kise’s potential and Aomine tries to hear what they are saying, but his attention is caught by a female voice. He looks over his shoulder only to see Haizaki talking to a girl with a smug grin on his face. Kise is still on the floor and Daiki is now really pissed off with Haizaki’s behavior.

“That jerk…” He mutters.

“Hey.” One of the other players points at Haizaki and the girl talking to him. “Isn’t that Kise’s girlfriend?”

Startled, Daiki looks with more attention and realizes that yes, the girl Haizaki is talking to is the same brown haired girl Daiki has seen dragging Kise out of the practice to walk home together. Haizaki wraps an arm around her shoulders and says good-bye to Kise with a smug smile on his face.

Daiki’s stomach feels heavy. Kise’s girlfriend dumped him. Haizaki stole her away. And Daiki is very sure that he is happy about it, because he doesn't want that girl – or any girl – near Kise. However, there is a problem Daiki doesn't dare to put into words until later on lunch break.

He walks nervously to Kise’s class so they can go have lunch together. Upon seeing Daiki there, one of Kise’s classmates says that Kise skipped classes today. Daiki is not surprised. After Haizaki humiliated him, Kise probably didn't want to watch some boring lectures, of course. But the absence of Kise means something else. As Aomine goes to the cafeteria by himself, he finally admits it to himself: now that Kise doesn't have a girlfriend, he doesn't have to practice kissing anymore.

“Ah, Dai-chan!” Satsuki greets him with surprise. “It’s been a while since you had lunch with us.”

Their usual table is occupied only by her, Akashi and Tetsu. Aomine chooses to sit by Satsuki’s side. He feels oddly defeated which is weird, because defeat is not a feeling he is used to.

“Are you okay, Aomine-kun?” Kuroko asks. “Why didn’t you go have lunch with Kise-kun today?”

He shrugs. “I think Kise went home or something.”

“He certainly didn’t.” Akashi retorts. “I think he’s hiding on the roof. I guess he needed a time for himself after today’s morning practice.”

“What happened today?” Satsuki, who was busy with something else Daiki doesn’t know, didn’t watch practice today, so she doesn't know.

“Haizaki kicked Kise’s ass and then stole his girlfriend.” Daiki says, grumpily.

Akashi and Kuroko stare at Aomine for a second and then exchange a knowing look. The two of them have this annoying habit of having telepathic conversations or some shit. They also always look like they can read Daiki’s mind, which is beyond annoying.

“What?” He barks.

“Oh, nothing.” Akashi calmly plays with his food. “I was just thinking about how you seemed to get angry for Kise’s sake. You two sure got close.”

“But I’d get angry too!” Satsuki shakes her head. She hates Haizaki too and Daiki doesn't blame her for it. “Haizaki-kun can be so mean! But I guess Kise-kun at least got rid of that girl, which is good. At least that must have made him happy.”

Daiki glares at her.

“How the fuck having your girlfriend stolen is going to make anyone happy?”

“Ah, didn’t you know?” Satsuki bats her long lashes. “That girl wasn’t actually Kise-kun’s girlfriend. He told me that she keeps following him around and telling everyone that they were dating and Kise-kun couldn’t manage to get rid of her.”

Daiki blinks a few times, trying to understand what Satsuki just said. He feels Akashi’s and Tetsu’s eyes on him, but this time he doesn't feel bothered by it, because he is too busy trying to understand what he just heard. He always saw that girl hanging around Kise and assumed it was his infamous girlfriend, but now that he thinks about it, no one ever said that it was her. Hell, he didn't even know the girl’s name.

“Wait, but if she isn’t Kise’s girlfriend, then who is?”

“Nobody.” Satsuki frowns, confused with Daiki’s sudden urgency. “He’s single. I even asked him why he doesn’t get himself a girlfriend once, but he said he doesn’t like being tied… Dai-chan, where are you going?”

He doesn't answer. He is already hurrying to the roof and leaving his lunch behind. Because Kise lied to him. If he doesn't have a girlfriend, he never needed to practice kissing. Now that Daiki thinks about it, to practice kissing is a dumb thing to do, anyway. And he is sure that both he and Kise knew that, but they pretended they didn't because they needed an excuse. They needed a dumb excuse so the two of them could…

“KISE!” He yells as he kicks the door open.

He finds the blond easily enough: he is sitting right next to the door and is startled by Daiki’s dramatic entrance.

“Aominecchi!” Kise gets up from his sulking spot. “W-what are you doing here?”

Daiki closes the door behind him and glares at Kise. Quite a few things are understood through the look they exchange: first, Kise knows that Daiki is now aware of his lie. Second, Daiki knows that Kise is scared, but ready to face the consequences. He has been having a hell of a bad day today, it is about to get worse, but he will face it. Third, this… _them_ … will be lost. As soon as they touch the subject, they will have to voice things they fear – their own feelings – and everything will change, for the good or for the bad. So Daiki doesn't.

Call him a coward. He doesn't care. All that he knows is that he does not want anything to change. Not now. He doesn't care if he is postponing the unavoidable: instead of confronting Kise and demanding his reasons, Daiki grabs him by the shirt and pulls him into a kiss.

Kise stiffens between his arms for a second before relaxing and kissing him back. It is an easy feeling he never experimented before, because this time it is not peppered with guilt. He wraps his arms around Kise again and they drink of each other’s lips easily, like they are used to. With that, Daiki reaffirms their confusing deal. There will not be any changes. At least not for now.

“Gee. Did you miss me that much?” Kise teases.

“Shut up.” Daiki kisses him again and again. He will not talk about it. He will not let Kise talk about it. They will avoid it for as long as they can. They do not need labels or anything like that, so it is going to be okay. At least for now. “Shut up.” He repeats and drags Kise closer.

They will keep practicing. The kissing thing. And maybe the feeling thing as well. Maybe the practice will lead them somewhere. Maybe they will get good enough at this and they will figure everything out. But that is something for later. Daiki is satisfied with what he has now.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe "shut up" will be their always.


End file.
